daltonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Anderson
Biography Shane Anderson is Blaine Anderson's excitable younger brother, currently studying at the Walcott School in Colorado. He is described as Blaine's opposite, being the taller, leaner brother with a mass of dark curls just like Blaine's, only he refuses to tame them down. He is first seen in The Wild One during the Winter Music Festival. Shane has yet to come out to his parents about his sexuality, though his mother already knows. Blaine and Shane share a very good relationship. He officially transfers to Windsor House in E26. He's gay, like his brother, and has had a few boyfriends as well as a number of fake girlfriends. While Blaine is more reserved and cautious, Shane runs purely on his heart alone, which gets him into trouble a bit. It is also revealed in E26 that he has "foot in mouth syndrome", a terminal illness, which may explain why he is so talkative, although it is unspecified whether he was joking or not. Fabulous Five Shane is also a member of the Stanton High School Fabulous Five prior to being moved to Walcott. He appears to be the one member who did not change at all as he remains still excitable, open and bighearted. The side story and Blaine's telling in Jumping Hurdles reveals that Shane and Micah Randall were deeply involved in a relationship, and that Shane cared little about consequences as usual. He brought over his boyfriend one day and made out with him on the couch, and left the room just before his father walked in. Micah disappeared shortly after being caught, and Blaine pretended that it was him making out with Micah on the Anderson's couch to protect Shane. Shane says that Blaine "took the bullet" for him, and it is subsequently revealed that Blaine was beaten by his father for this and is being bullied, and after Blaine, weakened by harassment, moved to Dalton, Shane also begged to be moved away and was sent to Walcott. Shane feels very guilty for what happened and wants to make it up to Blaine, but doesn't know how. Character Relationships Blaine The brothers care very deeply for one another, but Shane clearly feels the full brunt of guilt for everything that Blaine does for him. He tells Reed in "3...2...1" that he is tired of making things difficult and making trouble for his brother, who seemed to spend his time freeing Shane from one mess or another. He is also fiercely protective of his elder brother, as is revealed in "Comes In..." when he all but throttles Logan and tries to discourage him from interfering with Blaine and Kurt so his brother could be happy. Micah Shane and Micah were very much in love during their time together in Stanton High School. Blaine reveals that upon Micah's disappearance, Shane was heartbroken. As of E23 - Showdown, with Micah's sudden, unexpected reappearance, Shane is shown to have been completely taken aback and completely unprepared for his return. The way they behave in front of one another expresses that there are still things for the two of them to properly work out, and it puts to uncertain terms any kind of relationship Shane might currently have with Reed. Reed Van Kamp From the moment Shane lays eyes on Reed in The Wild One, he is clearly extremely smitten and immediately pulls his brother away to interrogate him about the Van Kamp heir. Kurt watches Shane talk to Reed, telling Blaine that Shane "...has something in his eye. It appears to be madness." He has since all but completely hounded Reed, baffling and flustering the other boy who is nevertheless tolerant of him. He is downright smitten from the very beginning, with very little explanation as to how it even happened (if he could explain it at all). After the Winter Festival, while waiting for Blaine to finish packing, he stood downstairs trying to get people to find Reed to talk to him again. He sends up Dwight, and then pesters David until he shouts for Reed to come out and say goodnight. In spite of his reckless and forward attitude towards it, he genuinely cares for Reed. Thanks to his dance training, he catches Reed whenever the boy is about to fall down and does his best to protect him. Despite his attraction he admitted to Reed that he was aware how difficult he was making it for him as well and resolves to leave him alone right before the New York New Year party. He intended to leave before the party started until Reed asks him to stay; he later tells Blaine that he only attended because "an angel asked him to." During the countdown to midnight he sees Reed on the ground struggling to get up and pulls him to his feet, holding him tightly to keep him from falling again and protecting him in the darkness. Despite having the opportunity and the desire, he doesn't kiss him because he knows Reed would be uncomfortable with that. He also seems to be completely aware that Reed does not completely return his feelings and says as much before he bids him goodbye prior to the flight back to Colorado. In Paint, his first request after his brush with death was to see Reed one more time. In Ep. 23, "Showdown," Reed finds himself thinking: ''"...he did know he liked Shane. A lot. Romantically. And it was the only thing that was definite in his head right now." ''(Section 18, par. 21) In Hell Night, Shane and Reed finally kiss. Also, when Reed is in the building which has been engulfed in flames, Shane has to be physically restrained. In chapter 24, when Reed gets out he is sobbing and near hysterics. Category:Families Category:Stanton High School Fabulous Five